


The Loneliest Girl in the Crowd

by hephakis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, SuperCorp, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hephakis/pseuds/hephakis
Summary: An alternative take on Under the Mistletoe with Lena instead of Cat.





	

The first time Kara is kissed under the mistletoe she is sixteen. It's been two years since Kal-El pulled her from her pod and she's still not sure about the customs and traditions of this world. She's on constant guard to make sure her reactions match that of a normal human but she's discovered a whole host of oddities associated with adolescent behavior. Slang, body language, sexuality--the nuances are sometimes lost on her. And so it is when Malcolm Gibson leans in and pecks her cheek. 

She pulls back so fast that he stumbles into the space she just left and she panics at her use of superspeed. He stammers and points toward the arch where a green sprig dangles from a gold string. "Mistletoe." As if that explains everything. 

Kara nods. "Right." She laughs. "Of course." She grabs his face in her hands and plants one on his lips. He pulls back bright red and mumbles a couple words but Kara hears none of it in the ensuing silence that falls in the room. She ducks her head and swallows her fear but not before she locks eyes with Alex. Alex who stares at her with that mix of scorn and dismay that hits at Kara's insecurity every time. 

She steers clear of mistletoe for the next five years. 

The second time Kara is kissed under the mistletoe she is twenty-one. Kara grins and points up toward the spiky plant. "Mistletoe." She leans forward and kisses Vanessa on the lips--a quick peck but with intent behind it. 

She's become adept at hiding in plain sight but there are always missteps and miscalculations. Social land mines that obliterate her progress. So she's shocked when Vanessa pulls away and says, "What was that for?"

Kara blushes and stutters. "I thought...uh...the mistletoe..."

Vanessa gives her a look and says, "I'm not into girls" before she turns away. And then she knows she's not the only one impervious to the plant's pheromones. 

By the time she's working at CatCo, she's well versed in Christmas tradition but she goes out of her way to avoid getting caught under the mistletoe. So when she spots Lena Luthor standing under that pesky twig she pauses and considers her options. 

Lena has always seen Kara without knowing her origins. Standing at the edge of the crowd, Lena weaves in and out of conversations and social circles. She's a part and separate. Kara knows what it's like to be the loneliest girl in a crowd full of people. 

With a burst of superspeed she's behind Lena and turning her in her arms. She leans down--her lips just brushing Lena's before pulling back. Lena's eyes open slowly and a smile forms on her lips. "Kara..." Half question, half statement.

Kara grins and uses her index finger to tilt Lena's chin toward the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

Lena shakes her head and laughs. "Dreadful tradition." She leans forward and brushes another kiss across Kara's lips. "But I could work with it." 

Kara grins into the kiss.


End file.
